theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark troll
The dark trolls (a.k.a. dark forest trolls) are a race of dark-skinned trolls who lived on Mount Hyjal. Background According to Freya, Cenarius, and the Tribunal of Ages, it was a tribe of dark trolls that eventually evolved into the night elves. According to scattered reports, dark trolls have gray to black skin and lead a mostly subterranean existence. Alleged sightings of dark trolls usually involve hulking and brutish creatures who attack with little tactical planning or coordinated effort. Thus, it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than other trolls. There is no evidence that the dark trolls have ever formed a civilization or nation. Indeed, their estimated numbers are so few that their existence as a distinct category of troll is considered highly questionable. In consequence, it seems likely that if the dark trolls do exist, they are derived from a single troll tribe. Some have decided to classify this species as the fifth category of trolls. However, only one organization is known so far: The Shadowtooth Clan. When Grom Hellscream first arrived in Ashenvale Forest, he found and destroyed a dark troll settlement. Later, small settlements of dark trolls were destroyed by Tyrande, Malfurion, and their army during their search for the Druids of the Talon. However, a group of dark trolls named the Shadowtooth Clan joined the night elves in the Battle of Mount Hyjal. As of Cataclysm, the dark trolls are nowhere to be found on Hyjal. It seems that the Twilight's Hammer wiped them out, but Brann Bronzebeard hasn't had a chance to check their caves. It's unknown if any dark trolls remain; if some do remain, it wouldn't be farfetched for the remnants to join the Zandalari. RPG Dark trolls are the tallest and rarest known species of trollkind. Dark trolls are muscular, wiry humanoids that stand almost 10 feet tall. They have a royal purple hue of skin and pointed features. Their choice of war paint tends to be black or a shade of purple. They have pale yellow eyes that glare as they slip out of shadows. Dark trolls lead a mostly subterranean existence, and emerge at night to hunt. They have a tribal structure, in which physical power and cunning are held in great esteem. Tribal shamans offer spiritual guidance and divine magic when necessary. This is similar — but far more primitive — in social structure to jungle trolls, the most civilized of trollkind. They practice voodoo, ritual sacrifices and even occasional cannibalism. Dark trolls are possibly the most violent of all troll species and are feared even among their own kind. Dark troll culture is as primitive as their forest troll cousins but they are more violent than forest trolls, and it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than the other trolls. It is said that there are various tribes within the dark trolls. They attack with battleaxes or spears in combat, but they are by no means limited to using weapons. Even when disarmed, they can be lethal with their claws. They fight without fear, relying on their natural healing ability to keep them going. A dark troll's favored class is barbarian. Though they can be found nearly anywhere, they prefer darkness to daylight. The blood elves find the dark trolls of interest. Goblins are becoming fast friends with the dark trolls as both races enjoy the stolen loot the pirates obtain. Trivia and notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures